Murder in the forest
by Yami Tenno 3
Summary: Rainpaw only wanted to be a strong warrior, but his world is turned upside down when a marine is murdered in the forest.
1. Chapter 1

**Murder in the forest.**

_Hey this I believe is the first NCIS Warriors crossover, I'm so proud. Anyway this is going to take place during Bluestar's Prophecy._

_Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or Warriors._

* * *

><p>(The forest Shadowclan territory)<p>

The sky was covered in storm clouds, rain pounded on the forest floor.

Deep in Shadowclan territory, in the nursery Tanglemask looked at her 3 kits lovingly. Rainkit, Rosekit, and Foxkit.

Foxkits pelt was a dark orange, with a white muzzle, the tip of his tail was white too. His eyes were minty green, just like Tanglemasks.

Rosekit's pelt was longer than her brothers, and was splattered with a mix of red, orange and brown. Her eyes were the same as her mother and brothers.

And then there was little Rainkit…

The Shadowclan queen sighed, as the little kit waddled around his eye still closed.

Rainkits fur was a blazing light blue that looked like it was made out of rain drops. His fur went every which way, and never was flat no matter what Tanglemask did.

Rainkits older siblings often made fun of him, because his eyes were not opened yet.

Lightning flashed above them, fallowed by a big batch of thunder.

"Mom."

Tanglemask looked at her youngest charge and smiled.

His eyes were wide open, and he was staring at the rain in wonder. His eyes were a blazing fiery red.

"Isn't it beautiful?" He asked, still staring in wonder at the pouring rain.

* * *

><p>(7 months later.)<p>

2 kids ran threw the marshy part of the forest. Laughing and giggling about nothing.

After going deeper into the forest, the 2 began playing in the mud.

The younger kid, a blond with glasses. Laughed as he pulled himself out of the mud.

Out of nowhere he froze.

"Duke, you may want to see this!" He called to the other boy.

The other boy Duke walked over. "What is it J?" He to froze.

Before them was a body of some army guy, covered in maggots.

"Mom!" Duke shouted at the top of their lungs, both of the boys darted home!

Scared half to death of what they saw!

* * *

><p><em>I know it's really short, and I promise you that won't be a regular thing.<em>

_If you like please review…and don't just ignore me please._


	2. Chapter 2

**Murder in the forest**

(Washington DC, NCIS building)

Ziva, Tony and McGee were in there little office, waiting for Gibbs to send them in there next mission.

After what felt to be forever, Gibbs marched in coffee in hand. "Come on everyone let's go, navy officer dead let's go!"

Ziva glanced at Tony who was arguing with his phone. "Your father again? Or did something else happen?"

Tony glared at Ziva. "None of your business."

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile in the forest, at the sunset patrol)<p>

Rainpaw fallowed his mentor Stonetooth the clan deputy deeper in the forest. They were on patrol with Rosepaw and Hollyflower.

"Last night Brackenfoot told us that there was some weird going on." Stonetooth told them. "We are going to find out what exactly happened."

Hollyflower nodded in agreement.

Rosepaw and Rainpaw shared a curios look.

Suddenly Rainpaw stopped, and his eyes grew wide. "Do you guys smell that?"

Everyone stopped and looked at him funny.

"Smell what?" Rosepaw asked her mint green eyes filled with curiosity.

"It smells like blood?" Rainpaw told them and took another sniff.

Stonetooth frowned. "Let's go find out what it is." With that, he continued to lead them into the muddy forest.

Rainpaw sighed. It was not as if he hated his mentor but…they did not really…get along.

As they got closer, the smell was finally noticed by everyone else.

"That is defiantly blood." Hollyflower groaned. "But I don't know what animal it's coming from-"

Before she could finish the sentence, a twoleg walked in front of them.

Everyone froze, Rosepaw was shivering madly.

However, the older looking twoleg did not seem to notice them and was examining something on the ground.

Carefully Rainpaw slowly stepped forward, despite his mentor hissing at him to stop. He peaked threw the bushes, all the twolegs were surrounding something…

After a second, he realized what it was! Rainpaw quickly started heading backward to the rest of the border patrol. "It's a twoleg! A dead twoleg!" He hissed/shouted.

A surprised look covered everyone's faces.

Stonetooth was the first to recover. "We need to report this to Cedarstar." With that, he and the other headed back to camp.

Rainpaw glanced over his shoulders back at the twolegs; he could not help but feel sorry for them. With a deep sigh, Rainpaw fallowed them.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Tony was attempting to dig the body out. He glared at Ziva and Timothy.<p>

"How did I end up doing this?" He questioned.

Ziva smiled. "You lost the coin toss fair and square."

McGee nodded in agreement, and started taking pictures of the scene.

"How long until that body's out DiNozzo." Gibbs asked, with his normal emotionless face on.

"Soon boss!" Tony quickly replied.

Ziva frowned as she looked at the muddy ground. "I don't see any murder weapon…but I do see a bunch of paw prints…both new and old."

"So some wild animal has been checking out are vic, nothing new." Tony replied.

"Cat prints…" Ziva told him.

McGee frowned and looked at the two kids who were being questioned about the body. "Didn't the kid's say they were looking for some of the wild cat's that live here?"

Tony smirked. "So what a few wild cat, how do they effect a murder?"

McGee did not answer.

Gibbs smacked DiNozzo on the back of the head. "Stop talking and get that body out!"

"Yes boss! Right away boss!"

* * *

><p>Rainpaw quietly slipped out of camp, doing his best to avoid waking his sister, and his brother who seemed to hear everything.<p>

He flinched at the sound of a monster in the distance. It was just after sunset and Rainpaw was determined to learn more about the twolegs. He was always curios about other creatures and how they lived, something that had often got him in trouble.

Slowly Rainpaw walked threw the forest; in the distance, he could see the twoleg mini sun things.

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed some black object reflecting the light.

His ears went flat against his head, as he sneaked up towards it unsure what it was. Carefully he tapped it with his paw, the thing did not move.

Rainpaw relaxed, and sniffed it. He could definitely smell something that reminded him of the Monsters…but he could also smell what he recognized as twoleg blood.

Rainpaw looked back at the twoleg light's, his fire red eyes deep in thoughts.

They twolegs were clearly not happy about the death of one of there own, and were pry trying to figure out what happen, this object may help.

Making up his mind Rainpaw headed towards the twolegs.

* * *

><p><em>Three things I want to say<em>

_1: Sorry for ending this chapter here, but I kind of do not have a choice._

_2: Sorry if the characters from the original story are…out of character I haven't read Bluestar's prophecy in a while, and they are not mentioned that much anyway (From what I can remember) So I kind of guessed, I'll try to fix that._

_3: Please review, it's good for the soul._


	3. Chapter 3

**Murder in the Forest**

_Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or Warriors_

* * *

><p>Tony smiled. "There the body's out, wow that stinks!"<p>

Ziva smirked and shined her flashlight on him.

Palmer and Ducky came over and started testing the body. "He died less than 24 hours ago Jethro." Ducky told him.

Tony frowned looking at the many wounds and cuts on the body. "Whatever killed him, definitely wanted to slaughter him. I mean look, his stomach was cut right open!"

"Any ID yet?" Gibbs asked.

"Not yet." McGee answered.

"It was a gun shot that put this poor man out of his misery." Ducky told him.

"We didn't find a gun so…" Ziva started, but suddenly stopped.

"_Mew."_

Both Ziva and Tony turned around and flashed there flashlight in the direction of the sound.

Sitting there very calmly was a blue spiky furred cat, with fire red eyes.

Ziva smirked, while Tony frowned.

"It's just a cat." Tony grumbled. "Shoo get!"

The little cat only meowed and motioned to behind it.

"I think it wants us to fallow it." McGee told them.

Tony chuckled. "It's a cat! It's to stupid-"

"Stop talking and grab it DiNozzo! If it's been around the crime scene it may have some evidence!" Gibbs growled at them.

"On it boss!" Both McGee and DiNozzo said at the same time.

Tony made a grab for the cat but it dashed out of the way before he could get it.

It stopped a few feet away and looked back at them mockingly.

Ziva smirked. "I think he's challenging you Tony."

Tony glared at the cat. "You want to play kitty, let's play." With that Tony fallowed the blue cat into the forest, Ziva and McGee quickly behind.

After about a minute of chasing the cat threw the bush it suddenly stopped.

He sat down next to a bush and gave Tony an amused look.

Tony growled in annoyance. Before you could say Meow He grabbed the Cat.

The cat in turn his and fought against his grip as Tony put him into a cage.

"Take that you filthy feline!"

"Tony."

"Did you enjoy having me run in circles cat!" Tony hissed.

"Tony!"

"What!" Tony turned around in time to see Ziva pick up a gun from under the bush.

"That cat just gave us the murder weapon, you should be grateful." Ziva told him, smirking.

"Told you it wanted us to fallow him." Timothy told them, taking a picture of the scene and the cat.

* * *

><p>(Next morning in Shadowclan camp)<p>

Rosepaw was walking around camp looking for her little brother.

Unable to find him she headed towards the Medicine cat den to see her other brother.

Foxpaw had recently become Sadgewiskers apprentice medicine cat.

"Careful with that Foxpaw! That's the only Catmint we have left in our territory." Sadgewisker shouted at Foxpaw.

Foxpaw who was organizing the medicine grumbled in response.

Sadgewisker ignored his apprentice and smiled warmly at Rosepaw. "Good morning young one."

"Morning Sadgewisker." Rosepaw mewed cheerfully.

With that Sadgewisker left and headed to the fresh kill pile.

"Hey Foxpaw have you seen Rainpaw?" Rosepaw asked shyly.

Foxpaw sneered. "Why is little brother unable to take care of himself? I was told he couldn't catch any prey yesterday."

Rosepaw shrank a little, she really didn't like it when Foxpaw talked about Rainpaw like that. "He wasn't in his nest this morning…and I haven't seen him around camp."

Foxpaws ears twitched in annoyance. "Rainpaw is fine, pry just went out to get some fresh air, you know how he is." He turned to her. "Do you want to help me go look for some Catmint? I think I know where some is."

Rosepaw looked down. "Sure Foxpaw, but I'm still worried about…"

"Rainpaw is fine come on, come on I'd like to get some before it rains."

It thundered above them in response to Foxpaw.

Foxpaw looked at his sister and sighed. "If he's still not here by the time we leave, then we will tell the leader ok."

Rosepaw perked up at this. "Ok, lets go."


	4. Chapter 4

**Murder in the forest**

_I do not own Warriors, or NCIS…dang it._

* * *

><p>"Hey Abby got a gift for you." Tony shouted, as he and Ziva walked into her lab.<p>

Abby spun around, she was wearing her usual all black and gothic clothes with a lab coat.

Tony set the cage with the cat in it on the table.

Ziva smirked, and placed some of the other evidence down. "Tony got beaten by a cat."

"I did not!" Tony protested.

"It had you running in circles Tony, and it found the gun, so I think it beat you." Ziva told him.

"Aw hey there little guy, was Tony being mean to you?" Abby asked the blue cat. "Tony apologizes!"

"After what it put me threw no."

Abby frowned. "So what is his name?"

"It was a wild cat it doesn't have one." Ziva explained.

Abby smiled. "Well tell Gibbs that I will have everything done in a little bit."

Ziva nodded, and they both left.

Abby smiled at the cat. "Alright little guy, lets get to work."

* * *

><p>Rainpaw watched from inside his cage as twoleg started to play around with some weird items.<p>

He rubbed his ears in annoyance; the load sound's hurting his ears. He growled in annoyance.

The twoleg turned to him, in surprise. She said something to Rainpaw in a soft tone.

Rainpaws ears pressed to his head, and he growled a warning.

She frowned.

Rainpaw rubbed his ears again, in agitation.

She made another sound and did something with a small item. The sound went away.

Rainpaw relaxed, and gave her a grateful look.

She smiled, and went back to playing with the stuff.

Rainpaw frowned, not understanding a thing that was going on.

* * *

><p>"Are dead guy is David Benson, private. Was on leave to see his family." DiNozzo told everyone. "The gun is being tested for prints as we speak."<p>

"He lives in the suburbs near were we found him." Ziva told them. "And he's currently single, no girlfriend in sight."

Gibbs nodded. "Any enemy's?"

"We are looking at that right now." McGee told him.

"Hurry up." Gibbs told them.

* * *

><p>(Abby's lab)<p>

"Isn't he cute Ducky?" Abby asked, she had just finished with the gun, and was searching for clues on the blue cat.

"I haven't seen a cat this blue before." Ducky told her. "Definitely part Russian Blue, aren't big boy."

The cat didn't respond it just had a really annoyed look on its face. Ducky was currently holding it down, as Abby searched it over.

To both of there surprise the cat seemed to be taking it pretty well.

Abby smiled. "I think we should call him Vlad, that's Russian isn't it?"

Ducky smiled back. "Little Vlad who found our gun, and made Tony run in circles."

"Any news you two?" Gibbs asked walking in, he handed Abby a Caff Pow. (I don't know how to write it)

"Thanks Gibbs, Vlad doesn't seem to have anything to do with our case." Abby told him, heading towards her computer, as Ducky put Vlad back in his cage.

"Vlad, Abby?" He questioned.

"Well we needed to call him something." She said with a pout.

"We are not keeping him Abbs." Gibbs told her. "Did you find any prints?"

"No, it was clean…well it was covered in mud so it wasn't clean it was filthy…but it doesn't have any prints on it." She explained. "But I am looking up who owns it."

"Good girl Abbs."

* * *

><p>(The forest, Shadowclan camp)<p>

"Were is he?" Foxpaw asked, angrily.

Rosepaw shrugged. "We need to tell the leader."

Foxpaw groaned. "Mom isn't going to be happy about this."

Rosepaw frowned. "Aren't you worried about Rainpaw?"

He sneered. "Rainpaw can take care of himself."

She sighed. "Lets go tell the leader."

* * *

><p><em>I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I am trying to keep everybody in character, please tell me if I am not.<em>

_Also I am pretty sure one of the agents is allegic to cat's but I not sure which._

_Please review._


	5. Chapter 5

**Murder in the forest**

Rosepaw looked around nervously. Rainpaw still hadn't shown up.

Foxpaw seemed to be really pissed by this. "Were the heck is he!" Foxpaw growled.

Rosepaw sighed. "We have to tell the Leader." She whimpered shyly.

Foxpaw cringed. "I know…" He looked toward the leader's den.

Abby turned to the little cat. "Ok Vlad." She sighed. "You are all clear…I guess this means you are getting released…to go to a shelter…in one of those cold cages…all alone…"

Vlad gave her a curios look.

Abby sighed. "You know what you're coming home with me for a while. Till we can find a Permanent home for you," She smiled.

Vlad meowed in response.

"You done playing with that thing." Tony asked walking into her lab, he handed her a caff pow. "Gibbs told me to give this to you."

"Tell Gibbs that a say thanks." Abby told him, putting Vlad in his cage, and taking the drink.

Vlad growled, and started clawing at the cage.

Abby gave him a sympathetic smile. "Sorry Vlad I you have to stay in the cage."

"The case Abs," Tony groaned glaring at the cat.

Abby smiled. "Not much on our muddy marine, but whoever killed him was doing their best to put him in extreme pain…I mean can you imagine being cut like that again and again to practically bleed to death…"

Tony froze for a second.

Abby smiled. "You have an idea?"

"Maybe," With that he quickly left.

Abby turned to Vlad. "In a hurry isn't he."

* * *

><p>Rainpaw looked at the nice twoleg. Against the Warrior, code or not he needed to get out of this stupid thing! Even if it meant being held by this Twoleg,<p>

He let out a demanding meow, and the Twoleg just smiled.

Rainpaws ears pressed against his head in annoyance. He had to get back to the forest!

The female opened the cage door, and Rainpaw bolted!

Not stopping he ran towards the elevator and got in just as it was closing. The male twoleg from earlier turned around and looked at him in surprise.

* * *

><p>"You!" Tony hissed making a grab for the cat! Vlad dodged easily. Just as Tony was about to make another grab for him, Vlad slashed at his hand.<p>

Tony let out a painful scream, gripping his hand!

At that moment, the door opened!

Vlad continue to run blindly threw the halls.

Ziva watched in shock as Vlad ran bye, quickly fallowed by Tony.

"Tony what's going on?" Ziva asked, watching as the cat continued to manage to stay out of his grasp!

"This evil cat escaped!" Tony shouted. By now, a crowed was gathering to watch the show. "Don't just stand there help me!"

* * *

><p>Twoleg after twoleg attempted to grab him, Rainpaw had no clue how he managed to dodge them all but he did, with a few narrow escapes.<p>

By now, he was breathing heavily, but he didn't stop. He needed to get home!

The nice twoleg tried to call him with no success.

He heard a ping as another elevator opened, Vlad quickly jumped in with an unsuspecting twoleg.

* * *

><p>Abby watched in dismay as Vlad got away.<p>

From behinds, Gibbs put his hand on her soldier.

"Oh Gibbs why did he run off like that…does he really not like me or something." Abby whispered, sadness entering her voice.

Gibbs sighed. "He's a wild cat Abs it pry had nothing to do with you…maybe he had a family to get too."

Abby absently nodded.

* * *

><p><em>Yes, I am back, I was originally going to post this later, but I wanted to show you I am not dead and or giving up on this story. <em>

_Just for a far warning my update's won't be weakly like my other stories until I'm done with another one of my stories. (Which will be soon hopefully) then I will._

_I hope you enjoyed, please review and tell me what you think._

_-Yami_


	6. Chapter 6

**Murder in the forest**

Rainpaw continued to run threw the twoleg place. His eyes wide, as he did his best to avoid the twolegs.

There was so much he couldn't think straight. All the sights all the smells! Rainpaw did his best to keep himself calm with little success. Millions of twolegs in every direction! There was no way they'd all could be able to live and survive in this place.

Twoleg monsters roared past him, going faster than any windclan cat.

Rainpaw looked around warily afraid that if he didn't pay attention a monster or a twoleg would get him!

Finally he was able to relax in a dark space between some twolegs dens. He took several deep breaths trying to calm his racing heart with no luck. Hiding behind some smelly twoleg thing he curled up in an attempt to sleep. It was getting dark out and Rainpaw hoped that ment there would be less twolegs then.

With a deep sigh he closed his eyes and listened to creatures of the twoleg place.

* * *

><p>"Case closed!" Tony shouted a big smile on his face. He twirled in his spinny chair like a little kid. "That one was way too easy." He told McGee and Ziva who were giving him a bored look.<p>

"I gotta admit that one was pretty hard to figure out." Tony told them. A big smile on his face.

Ziva rolled her eyes. "If you want us to praise you for finding the killer I can assure you that we wont."

"You just won't admit i'm a great agent." Tony said glaring at her.

"Yes after you got beat by a little cat twice." She smirked as Tony blushed. "What's the matter? Cat scratch you."

"Tongue Ziva. It's Cat got your tongue." McGee told her from his desk.

Ziva frowned. "How would a cat get your tongue?"

"It can't." Gibbs told them walking in. He frowned at them. "Where's Abbey?"

"She went home early said she didn't feel well." McGee told him a frown on his face. "Is something wrong?"

Gibbs didn't answer but marched to the elevator.

The three of them glanced at each other. After a sec Ziva's eyes narrowed at Tony. "Why are you hiding your hand?"

Tony flushed slightly. "I don't know what your talking about." He told her lifting one of his hands.

Before he could stop her, she grabbed his other hand and brought it forth. It was wrapped thickly in white bandages.

Ziva let out a small chuckle. "Looks like it was right McGee. A cat scratched him pretty good."

* * *

><p>"You mean to tell me that your brother has disappear!" The ShadowClan leader roared in anger. "and you waited till now to tell me!"<p>

Rosepaw and Foxpaw looked down in shame.

"We thought he just went exploring." Rosepaw explained.

Cederstars ears twitched in annoyance. "leafbare is quickly approaching we can't spare cat's to look for your brother." He hissed.

Rosepaws eyes widened. He wasn't suggesting they just abandon Rainpaw was he?

"So i'm leaving it to you two to find him."

Both Foxpaw and Rosepaw's eyes widened. "But he could be deep in the twoleg place by now or even in a different forest!" Foxpaw protested.

"You can't just send us we are just Apprentices!" Rosepaw added fearfully.

Cederstar glared at them. "You won't be going alone Morningflower will go with you...I expected more from you two." He hissed. "This is unacceptable for Shadowclan cats especially a future Medicine cat."

"Sorry Cederstar." Rosepaw mumbled her eyes down cast. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Foxpaw tried to hold back his rage.

"We will find him." Foxpaw assured him.

For a second Rosepaw prayed that they wouldn't find Rainpaw for his sake.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry it's short, I hope you enjoyed the newest chapter. Please review and tell me what you think.<em>


	7. Chapter 7

**Murder in the Forest**

Rosepaw and Foxpaw slowly headed into the Twoleg place MorningFlower was leading them.

Rosepaw widened as thousands of Monsters ran by at an unbelievably fast past.

They twoleg den's quickly started getting taller and taller, and the white paths that they were walking on had more twolegs.

"It's going to take us all Leaf fall to find him." Rosepaw mumbled nervously as a twoleg talking into some weird object glared down at her.

Rosepaw shuddered under his glare.

Foxpaw seeing this hissed a warning at the twoleg.

The Twoleg barley noticed this and continued talking into the object.

"Leave them alone apprentices the twolegs can flatten you in a second." MorningFlower. "We should be grateful they haven't chased us out of their territory." She let out a small purr as a twoleg kit reached down and pet her.

"There is other cat's here." Rosepaw said nervously taking a big sniff.

"I heard rumor's that this was a loner's paradise." MorningFlower told her.

As they continued forward they came across the yellow thing that they saw at the forest. Twolegs seemed to line up at the thing trying to get a look inside. As before there was another dead twoleg surrounded by a bunch of official looking twolegs.

* * *

><p>Ziva and Tony stared at the fallen Marine deep in thought. "Is it just me or does he look like Voldemort from Harry Potter?" Tony asked giving him a curious look.<p>

Ziva gave him a weird look. "Isn't those books for kids?"

"I'm talking about the movies Ziva." Tony explained taking a picture.

Ziva smirked. "Ok…How's your hand?"

"Let it go!" Tony snapped.

"I wonder what happen to Vlad…Abby really liked him." Ziva said snapping a few of her own pictures.

"She will get over it." Tony told her.

Ziva glared at Tony before letting out an annoyed sigh. "Can you look over their in the sewer in case the guns there."

With a groan, he went to go look. As he came back up, he caught sight of two small emerald eyes.

"No not again!" Tony growled, glaring at the 3 cats. "Shoo!" He shouted waving his arms at them wildly. "Stay away from the crime scene!"

The smallest cat tried to get around him only to have Tony shove him back.

Eventually they left.

"Stupid cat's."

* * *

><p>Rosepaw and the other walked off. Rosepaw found herself feeling deeply depressed. She admitted that she didn't really know Rainpaw very much but he was still.<p>

From behind them came some load barking, she looked behind them just in time to see a gigantic dog leap at them.

Panic filled Rosepaw and she instinctively bolted for it!

Foxpaw and MorningFlower shouted for her to come back, but she couldn't hear them. Everything was so load and distracting it felt like the world was closing in on her!

"Rosepaw stop!" Foxpaw shouted chasing after her.

A monster roared at her fastly approaching, the last thing she saw was the huge paw of a monster.

Foxpaw gaped in horror as the monster crushed his sister! He was about to go to see if she was alive when more and more monsters rolled by.\

"Rosepaw!" He cried mournfully, beside him Morningflower was frozen to her spot, behind them the chained up dog continued to bark.

Foxpaw shook his head wildly this couldn't be happening! Not to his baby sister.

Morningflower pulled away from the road, she looked like she was about to break down at any second.

* * *

><p><em>I'm really sorry it's so short I have had been hit by a strong case of writers block.<em>


	8. Chapter 8

**Murder in the forest**

_Hey Yami here as usual, before I start I'd like to apologies for the randomness and it going to fast. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own bla bla bla on with the show_

* * *

><p>Foxpaw sat next to his sister's mentor beside a stinky twoleg thing. Morningflower was trying to comfort him with no luck.<p>

Foxpaw felt like his heart was replaced by a stone. He loved his sister she was his best friend. And now she was gone…and he could do nothing to bring her back.

What was he going to tell Mother, that he failed to save his sister and his stupid brother?

His brother! Foxpaws infamous temper flared. If it weren't for Rainpaw this wouldn't have happened. They'd be home Rosepaw learning to be a warrior and him a medicine cat.

Foxpaw felt like the world around him was crumbling like it shattered. Why did Rainpaw have to do this, why, why, why! He mentally screamed.

Morningflower by this time was completely silent. She was deep in thought. The twoleg place was huge, there was no way they could continue searching this place without risking more lives, as far as they knew Rainpaw was dead.

* * *

><p>"Excuse me sorry to bother you." Rainpaw said as he walked towards a pair of rouge's eating a rotting mouse.<p>

"Get lost brat!" The black and white one hissed.

Rainpaw tensed fearfully, but he held his ground. "Sorry to bother you, I was just wondering if you could give directions.'The other one turned to the black and white one. "Chill Bone, sorry kid food scarce lately. What do you need?"

"I was wondering if you guy's knew the way back to the forest?" Rainpaw asked calming down slightly.-

Bone sneered. "A little far from home aren't we."

"Sorry but we can't help you much there. But I think there is a way to help us both."

Rainpaw's eyes glittered with excitement. "What is it?"

"There is rumored to be forest cat's in the area, Bone and I will take you their if you promise to make them leave the twoleg place, as I said before there is not much food." The cat told him.

Rainpaw nodded.

* * *

><p>Tony rubbed his head, a headache forming. "I'm starting to believe that the stupid cat is trying to kill me?"<p>

"It's not the cat's fault that it's smarter then you, beside's those cat's have nothing to do with the murders." Ziva told him offhandedly.

"I thought we finished the case." Tony moaned.

"We just figured out we had a partner." McGee told him, as he typed away.

Tony glared at him. "You are not writing for that story again are you?"

"No!" McGee said quickly.

Ziva held back a chuckle.

"So what is the new victims' name?"

"Travis Lee. He just came home from Iraq." Ziva told him.

"Well this is a nice welcome home present." Tony muttered. "Is he linked to Mr. Benson in any way?"

"Just that they are neighbors that's about it." McGee explained. "They rarely talked to each other from what I gathered, seemed to keep their distance."

"Maybe they had a reason to avoid each other and they did it so nobody would connect them?" Tony suggested.

"Then why did they live so close to each other? Wouldn't they live farther apart." Ziva asked.

"They pry lived near each other so when they did make contact it would look like two neighbors merely saying hi." McGee suggested.

"Pack up we are heading out." Gibbs told them as he entered the office area.

"Were are we going boss?" Tony asked grabbing his jacket.

"To the forest were we found the body, who knows maybe Vlad can help us out again."

* * *

><p>"So what's your name, I know your friend here is named Bone but what's yours?" Rainpaw asked as they walked threw the twoleg place.<p>

"They call me Brick, and what do they call you?" Brick asked only half paying attention.

"Rainpaw." He answered.

Bone snickered. "That's a weird name."

"It's my apprentice name when I become a warrior it will change." Rainpaw explained pride filling his voice.

Brick rolled his eyes. "Let's just find your friends before they take any of our food. Do you see them?"

Rainpaw smiled. "Yes I think so in that alley over their."

* * *

><p>Morningflower glanced at Foxpaw his eyes were dark and clouded with anger. She let out a nervous sigh. They had to leave here before Foxpaw did something foolish, the death of his sister was a big toll on him.<p>

She didn't blame him for being angry she would be too, but she had never seen him this upset before.

"Foxpaw, Morningflower!" Someone shouted at them.

Morningflower turned to see a spiky blue ball of fur running straight toward them. "Rainpaw!" She turned to Foxpaw but his eyes instead of showing joy for having found his brother were extremely dark and filled with hatred.

She froze, something was terribly wrong.


	9. Chapter 9

**Murder in the Forest**

In the tree's in Shadow clan territory, Cedarstar watched the twolegs scan the area, next to him sat Sadgewhisker.

"Their scaring off all the prey," He grumbled. "Has Star clan sent you any signs?"

Sadgewhisker shook his head. "There is nothing we can do, we just have to wait till their done looking for…whatever their looking for." He said calmly.

"What about the apprentices and Morningflower. Did I make a mistake by sending them?" Cederstar asked, watching the older twoleg curiously.

Sadgewhisker was silent for a moment. "Believe it was a little rash, but the right choice. We couldn't just abandon Rainpaw."

"But we don't even know what happened to Rainpaw, not really." Cedarstar shook his head. "If this end badly we could lose a great warrior, some brilliant apprentices and a future medicine cat."

Sadgewhiskers ears twitched backwards for a second. "Right I was planning on talking to you about Foxpaw."

Cedarstar glanced at the medicine cat in surprise. "Is something wrong with him? He seemed to be doing a great job and as you said yourself he's a fast learner."

"Oh he is, he's got the desire and the ambition to, he's just…" He let out a sigh. "He has a big temper which is ok we could work around that but…I don't think he can talk to Star clan…he's just too brash and arrogant."

Cedarstar gave him an amused look. "He's just an apprentice that is too be expected."

"Hm, Maybe." Sadgewhisker murmured.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for the help guy's!" Rainpaw told the two cats that helped him. "If you're ever in the forest and you need help I'll gladly help."<p>

They nodded, and quickly left.

Rainpaw started running towards, his Foxpaw and MorningFlower dodging around twolegs he shouted their names!

MorningFlower seemed completely shocked at the sight of him, he couldn't really see Foxpaw but he didn't look so good. Neither of them did, they looked like the worst thing possible has happened. But Rainpaw was too happy to see them too care.

"You guys have no clue, how much I've missed you!" Rainpaw shouted his eyes glittered with excitement.

Out of nowhere claws came, flying at him, slashing his ear. Rainpaw jumped back in surprise, his red eyes wide with surprise.

Foxpaw was glaring at him; murder glowing in his minty eyes, his fur was bristled with anger.

Rainpaw took a step back, suddenly scared of his brother.

Morningflower gaped. "Foxpaw what do you think you are doing!" She shouted, trying to get the young cat's attention.

Foxpaw ignored her and took a step towards Rainpaw his claws unsheathed. "It's his fault Rosepaw's dead!" He growled.

Rainpaw froze. "Rosepaw's dead?" He asked his whole body shacking now.

"Yes, she's dead and it's entirely your fault!" Foxpaw growled. "If you hadn't decided to run off she'd be alive and training to be a warrior, but no instead we are in this filthy place risking our lives for a failure of a warrior!" He growled.

"I am not a failure." Rainpaw retorted, forcing himself to stand his ground.

"Yes you are, a kittypet could fight better than a loser like you. Rosepaw may not have been the best fighter but she was a talented hunter, she could have been great! But thanks to you she's gone!"

"It's not Rainpaw's fault…" Morningflower started, but it was too late.

Foxpaw jumped at Rainpaw in bling anger.

Rainpaw just barley dodged, his brothers attack. Foxpaw jumped at him again, Rainpaw unsure what to do swiped at Foxpaw, colliding the two rolled for a few feet.

"Boy's enough!" MorningFlower shouted running toward the two.

Neither seemed to hear her,

"Look Foxpaw I'm going to Miss Rosepaw too, hurting me is not going bring her back." Rainpaw told his brother fiercely.

"Who said anything about hurting you? I'm going to kill you!" Foxpaw growled.

"I don't want to hurt you Foxpaw." He stuttered as he unsheathed his claws

"What makes you think you can?"

* * *

><p><em>Hey loyal fans of this story I'm sorry for the delay, my computer decided brake down to make a long story short don't buy the new Dell laptops. I also had my Microsoft updated so tell me if my grammar and everything is better, if not I'll go back to hunting down a good beta.<em>


	10. Chapter 10

**Murder in the Forest**

MorningFlower again made an attempt to get between them, but Foxpaw lunged at Rainpaw again.

Rainpaw in an attempt to defend himself clawed at Foxpaw, slashing his cheek. Foxpaw hissed in pain and got prepared to lung at him again.

"Enough!" MorningFlower shouted jumping onto Foxpaw and held him down, her eyes filled with anger and shock. "Foxpaw, how dare you attack your brother!" She hissed.

Foxpaw made an angry hiss. "It's all his fault!"

"No it is not!" She snapped. "When we get back I'm going to have a serious talk with Cederstar and your mentor, your definitely not medicine cat material."

All the anger evaporated from Foxpaw and he looked at the ground in shame, not wanting anyone to see what he was feeling .

Slowly MorningFlower got off him, but Foxpaw didn't move.

Rainpaw took a step forward. "I'm sorry for causing all of this, I would have rather died then Rosepaw."

Foxpaw didn't look at him.

MorningFlower shook her head. "Come on lets go home."

* * *

><p>"Aw this is disgusting." McGee muttered as he took pictures of the blood spattered walls of the victims house. The before the murder was an old fashioned white like an old lady lived there. But now it might as well have been painted red.<p>

"How did the body get from his house to the streets?" Ziva asked. "Without anybody seeing them?"

"Well…there was a big box on the street near the crime scene." Tony told her. "Maybe the killer moved it there to get it rid of it, someone bumped onto it hard enough the body dumbed out into the streets."

Ziva nodded. "Would make sense, we need to go back and get the box before it goes to the dump."

"I'll tell Gibbs." McGee.

"Getting a back bone Tim?" Tony asked with a smirk.

"Tony do me a favor?" Ziva asked giving him an annoyed look. "Shut up, go outside and look for tire tracks."

Tony was about to say something, but was interrupted by a loud yowl. Tony stumbled backwards and fell into a puddle of blood.

The load yowls and growls , that sounded like battle cries echoed through the forest.

* * *

><p>Rainpaw looked around the forest nervously; in the distance he could hear the sound of the war cries of Thunderclan, and Windclan cats.<p>

He was thankfull that it wasn't any of his clan mates fighting. He glanced over at his brother but he couldn't see his face. It seemed hooded, dark, and unsure. Rainpaw frowned. He really wanted to help his brother but there was nothing he could do.

He looked around the marshy forest, everything seemed different than you remembered. It was more sharper, more detailed. It didn't stink of monsters or was littered with twolegs and their admit ably good food.

Morningflower beside him sighed. Probably trying to figure out how she was going to tell the leader what happened.

His ears went down slightly, anxiety filling him. What if Foxpaw was right, what if he was rejected what would he do then.

He found himself missing the twoleg girl, who had petted him and tried to talk to him. She was really nice.

Rainpaw shook his head. He shouldn't be thinking like that, he was a warrior not a Kittypet…right.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry about how short it is <em>having _a small case of writers block, I'll try to make it up next week._


	11. Chapter 11

**Murder in the forest**

"You're back!" Someone screamed as they walked into the Shadowclan camp.

Rainpaw took a nervous step back, it was his mother Tanglemask.

"Oh I missed you three so much, are you all right...Where's Rosepaw?" Worry flashed across her face.

"Ya Rainpaw, where is Rosepaw." Foxpaw hissed.

Rainpaw flinched and looked at his paws unsure what to tell her. "Tanglemask…I…"

"There you are Foxpaw." Sadgewhisker interrupted. "It's good to see you are ok."

Foxpaw shuffled a little bit nervously.

Morningflower sighed. "We need to talk to Cedarstar." She told him her voice hinting the urgency of the situation.

Sadgewhisker looked at her in surprise then looked at the two nervous apprentices. Foxpaw was glaring at Rainpaw and Rainpaw was trying to avoid his mother's gaze. "Alright follow me."

Rainpaw followed them into the leaders den. The worst scenarios running threw his head what were they going to do to him? Would he really be held up for Rosepaw's death, were they going to banish him…what will Tanglemask think when she finds out?

He looked back at her, her eyes were wide open and all of the relief that had been in her eyes was replaced with fear.

Rainpaw quickly looked away. He didn't mean for this to happen he just helped the twolegs find that stupid twoleg thing…he didn't mean for Rosepaw to get hurt…for her to get hit by that monster."

Cedarstar watched them approach, sitting tall and proud and tall like the noble leader he was.

Rainpaw winced as his gaze landed on him. This couldn't be happening, this had to be some horrible nightmare, he didn't help the twolegs, he never left the forest, Rosepaw didn't die!

"We have some bad news Cedarstar." Morningflower told him solemnly. "Rosepaw was killed by a monster."

Cedarstar frowned. "I had feared that this would happen. We will mourn for her death tonight." He turned to Rainpaw. "At least your back Rainpaw, Care to explain what happened?"

"I was captured by one of the twolegs searching the forest." He explained "I found a twoleg thing I figured that was what they were looking for…I was right. The twolegs must have thought I had some connection with the death of the one towleg and they took me."

Cedarstar ears flickered. "You seem to know a lot about the twolegs."

Rainpaw paused for a second. Now that he thought about it he did seem to learn a lot about the twolegs. "I…I managed to escape…I got help from 2 twoleg place cats who helped me find Morningflower and Foxpaw."

Cedarstar nodded. "It was foolish of you to deal with the Twolegs alone, but only a true Shadowclan warrior could escape all those twolegs and find your way through the twoleg place."

Rainpaw's eyes widened in surprise, he dipped his head in gratitude.

Cedarstar turned to Morningflower. "How was Foxpaw on the journey?"

The three of them tensed.

"Err…I will not lie to you my leader. Rainpaw showed up right after Rosepaw died…Foxpaw was blinded with grief and…he attacked Foxpaw." Morningflower explained.

Cedarstar looked surprised , he shared a knowing look with Sadgewhisker.

"Do you have anything to say Foxpaw?" Sadgewhisker asked his apprentice.

"It wasn't Foxpaws fault, it was just bad timing. He just needed to release his emotions." Rainpaw said stepping to his brother's defense.

"Enough." Cedarstar hissed warningly. "Foxpaw speak."

Foxpaw was silent for a moment. "I do not regret it. If it wasn't for Rainpaw Rosepaw would still be alive, not dead on the streets." He hissed heavily. "She was ten times the warrior than he, she deserves better."

Sadgewhisker sighed and stepped forward. "I'm going to take Foxpaw to the medicine cat's den."

"You do that." Cedarstar told him.

Sadgewhisker lead Foxpaw out and to the medicine cat den.


	12. Chapter 12

**Murder in the Forest**

Foxpaw followed his mentor into the medicine cat's den. His ears were pressed flat against his head in shame. "I'm sorry." He whispered quietly.

His mentor didn't respond, he had his back too Foxpaw refusing to look at him.

Foxpaw sighed. "I was just so angry with Rainpaw…I don't know what came over me." He said. "I beg of you to forgive me, and let me continue my training to be a medicine cat."

Sadgewhisker still didn't turn around.

"Come on please. I'm sorry I messed up, please I promise to do better!" Foxpaw pleaded.

"No you're not." Sadgewhisker finally sighed.

Foxpaw gaped at him. "Wha-what?"

"You're not sorry in the slightest about attacking your brother are you? Answer me honestly." Sadgewhisker told him. His turned around and looked right at Foxpaw, his gaze penetrating the young apprentice.

Foxpaw froze. He desperately wanted to say yes, but he couldn't being himself too. Like always his mentor could see right through him. He didn't regret attacking Rainpaw and he'd gladly do it again.

Sadgewhisker shook his head and turned away from him again. "Do you think I don't know of the dreams that haunt you…and the cat's that visit you."

Foxpaw looked down, clenching his eyes close. "I'm sorry." He murmured.

"So am I." Sadgewhisker told him. "You could have been a great medicine cat Foxpaw…you really could have been. But I must think of the clan first…and the clan needs guidance from Starclan."

"I promise to never go there again!" Foxpaw pleaded. "It was a onetime thing I promise."

"I'm sorry Foxpaw but we both know that I can't do that. You are too connected with that place and as long as you're connected with them Starclan can't visit you." Sadgewhisker told him sadly. "I'm sorry but you can no longer be a medicine cat."

Foxpaw turned away her minty green eye clenched shut he walked out of the den.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure about this?" Rainpaw asked, standing next to his Mentor. He always imagined getting his warrior name with Rosepaw…but now the glory of getting his warriors name seem faded almost gone.<p>

Stonetooth glared at him. "Are you saying that you don't want a warrior name?" He hissed.

"Well no I mean yes, wait no err…" He looked down at his paws. "I feel like I'm betraying both Foxpaw and Rosepaw."

Stonetooth sighed. "Look You've earned this you escaped from a giant twoleg nest by yourself…I think you've earned it."

Rainpaw smiled at him. "Thanks." He would except his place as a warrior, he can't let his sisters sacrifice be in vain.

"Let all those old enough to catch their prey-" (I don't know the rest of what that is for ShadowClan…why can't I ever find information on shadowclan! :(

* * *

><p>Foxpaw watched from the edge of the camp. Rainpaw stood in front of the boulder his leader on top gazing down on him.<p>

Foxpaw sneered. How can they treat him with respect he has done nothing!

"In the memory of Rosepaw we bring this young apprentice to become a warrior. Rainpaw to you promise to uphold the warrior code, and protect your clan?" Cedarstar asked him.

Foxpaw glared at him. He doesn't deserve to be a warrior that should be me and Rosepaw getting our names!

"I do." Rainpaw told him.

"Then from this day forward you shall be known as…" He paused thinking. "Rainfire may you surve your clan with the best of your abilities."

"Rainfire, Rainfire!" The clan shouted.

Foxpaw just watched. His eyes blazing with rage.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry If there is a few mistakes my new beta is busy today.<em>


	13. Chapter 13

**Murder in the Forest**

Rainfire stared at the dark night sky keeping vigil for his clan mates. The sky was covered by thick dark clouds. Rainfire hoped that didn't mean that Starclan didn't recognize him as a warrior. Sadgewhisker didn't say anything so he assumed that it didn't.

But he still had this weird feeling. He was glad to be a warrior and that was what he always dreamed of…but…it didn't feel right. Maybe it was because he always imagined Rosepaw turning into a warrior with him, or because he experienced the life of a kittypet…either way it just felt off.

"Hey Rainfire!"

Rainfire looked down from his vigil spot in a tree to see his brother…smiling at him.

"Foxpaw? Is everything ok is something wrong?" Rainfire asked nervously. Foxpaw almost never looked at him that way before even when Rosepaw was alive.

"I need to talk to you, it's really urgent!" The orange cat told him. "I think I had a vision from Starclan."

Rainfire frowned. "I thought I said you couldn't be a medicine cat anymore?"

"Doesn't mean I still can't have dreams from them." Foxpaw growled his fur bristling a little. His anger quickly faded away and he gave his brother a sad look. "They told me I was meant to be a medicine cat…and how can I change Sadgewhiskers mind."

"That's great." Rainfire exclaimed happy for his brother. "But what do I have to do with this?"

Foxpaw looked around. "I can't explain it to you right here. Follow me and I'll explain."

"I can't I got to keep my vigil…can't this wait?" Rainfire asked.

"No we need to talk about it now!" Foxpaw snapped, he looked down his eyes narrowed. He took a deep breath and looked up at his brother. "Please Rainfire…I really need your help."

Rainfire's eyes widened. "I…of course I will help you."

Rainfire jumped down from his spot in the tree, and followed Foxpaw into the forest.

* * *

><p>Abby walked back in forth in her lab, deep in thought. She glanced over at the new blood samples from the case…it was supposed to be a done case but was reopened thanks to a neighbor that died a little while ago.<p>

"Something wrong Abbs?" Gibbs walking into her lab, a cafpow in hand.

"Yes, no…yes." She frowned. "Somethings missing and I don't know what. There is so much blood but it's all from the victim. Theres nothing from the murderer. Or even a why."

"We know that the two were doing something undercover." Gibbs pointed out.

"Ya but we don't know what they were looking for." Abby told him frowning examining the computer screen.

At that moment Gibbs cell phone rang. "Gibbs." Gibbs said into the old phone. He listened quietly for a second and quickly shut the phone. "Tip from the neighbors someone's in the house." He headed towards the elevator.

"Gibbs can I come too!" Abby called chasing after him.

Gibbs gave Abby a long look and sighed. "This is about the cat isn't it?"

Abby nodded slowly.

Gibbs smirked and motioned for her to fallow.

Abby burst into smile and chased after him.

* * *

><p>Rainfire followed Foxpaw into the middle of their territory. There was a stormy feeling in the air ,<p>

the whole forest seemed uneasy.

"Alright Foxpaw this is far enough now tell me what starclan told you." Rainfire asked his brother.

Foxpaw didn't looked at him. He was looking at the sky. He was all tensed up and his minty green eyes were glazed over.

"It's really pathetic you know." He started his tail twitching with annoyance. "That someone has weak as you gets to become a respectable warrior." He hissed

Rainfire took a step back his eyes wide with surprise.

"I'm not going to let someone as weak as you get ahead of me…especially after what you caused." He growled looking at Rainfire, his eyes filled with hatred. "Goodbye brother!" With that he lunged at Rainfire claws out a hungry look in his eyes.

Rainfire dodged and looked at his brother in disbelief. For a second he swore he saw a dark shadow behind his brother.

Foxpaw jumped at him again, Rainfire tried to dodge but Foxpaw got him with his claw. Rainfire cried out in pain as Foxpaws claws sinker into his belly.

Foxpaw bit into his back, shaking his head back and forth like a dog macking the wound deeper. Blood coated Rainfires blue fur.

Rainfire managed to slip out of Foxpaws grib and swiped at his face. Foxpaw jumped back temporarily blinded. He glared at his brother, his gaze red from the blood. "You'll pay for that."

You did it to yourself!" Rainfire shot back. Knowing his life was on the line Rainfire attacked Foxpaw.

The two cats rested in each other's grip fighting for dominance. Finally Foxpaw pushed him off flinging him to the ground.

Rainfire laid there for a second, trying to catch his breath.

A few feet away from him Foxpaw was trying to do the same. "You're a lot stronger than I thought you were I'll give you that." He hissed. "I'll say good bye to Tanglemask for you."

"You don't have to do this." Rainfire told him, getting up.

"That's where you are wrong Rainfire…I do." Foxpaw swung his claws at him.

Rainfire ducked evading the hit, and lunged at Foxpaw.

Once again the two wrestled claws and fur flying. Rainfire left with little choice bit into Foxpaws neck. Foxpaw went limp after a second panting heavily and blood gushed out.

In horror Rainfire dropped his dying brother. "Oh Foxpaw…I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry."


	14. Chapter 14

**Murder in the Forest**

Rainfire looked up towards the sky, past the branches he could make out a full moon. It all seemed so clear and peaceful. Was Foxpaw up there now? Did Starclan know what he done?

He turned away from his dead brother's corpse; his ears were flat against his head and tail between his legs. "You are right Foxpaw…I don't deserve to be a warrior." He mumbled.

Rainfire slowly started walking away from his brother…towards the twoleg place.

If it wasn't for him both Foxpaw and Rosepaw would be alive, have their warrior names. Foxpaw would be the medicine cat he always dreamed of being and Rosepaw would have fallen in love with a nice tom. But he got in the way.

He couldn't face his clan…his mother not after what just happened. Maybe he could come back someday and tell them what happened…but not now, he just couldn't.

As he approached the fence to a twoleg den, Rainfire sent one last look back into the forest. It seemed so foreign so bare and empty.

Rainfire sighed. "I'll come back one day I promise." He whispered. He quickly jumped over the fence and into the twolegs territory. He didn't smell any twolegs except for a faint trace.

There was a loud crash inside the den. Rainfire ducked for cover, his heart racing with sudden fear. Was it a dog, or a monster!

A twoleg walked into view. He was covered from head to toe in some thick black fur like material. In his hand was something like what he found in the mud a while ago, but it was bigger and heavier.

Rainfire was about to make a break for it but was suddenly blinded by a bright light. A monster rolled up into the front of the driveway, and three twolegs walked out and headed into the house, The twoleg in black hid out of view.

Rainfire sniffed the air, something wasn't right.

It's the girl from before! He mentally shouted. It was the nice one from the lab…and the twoleg in black is going to attack them!

Rainfire jumped out of his hiding spot and ran up to the house and squeezed in through a crack in the window.

* * *

><p>"Ziva take the back!" Gibbs ordered as they jumped out of the car.<p>

"Yes sir." Ziva said running towards the back gun in hand.

Abby was about to follow Gibbs in the front but Gibbs stopped her. "Stay here." He ordered.

"But Gibbs…" She protested.

"You don't have a weapon, and I don't want you to get hurt. Stay here." He pointed to the ground with his gun, looking completely serious.

Abby sighed. "Yes Gibbs." She sighed.

With that Gibbs turned around and headed into the house.

* * *

><p>Rainpaw carefully walked around the den, making sure not to make a sound. He hid behind the weird den wall. A twoleg started to open the door.<p>

Rainfire turned to the one in black. He looked like he was about to strike.

His heart skipped a beat. He let out a loud screech, hoping to stop the twoleg coming in.

The twoleg with the weapon jumped in surprise.

The girl noticed him and two loud bangs filled the house!

* * *

><p>Gibb's ran to the back of the house hearing the gun shot's go off.<p>

"I got him Gibbs but you are not going to believe who is here!" Ziva shouted.

Gibbs ran into the kitchen gun pointed. Ziva was cuffing the man who was in the house. He had a bullet wound in his leg and another in her shoulder. He groaned in pain as she cuffed him.

"He had a gun and was ready to shoot me." She explained. "But someone distracted him." She nodded towards a dark shape in the corner.

Gibbs frowned and turned the lights on. There sat a wide eyed Vlad. "How on earth did you get here?" Gibbs asked the cat as he picked him up.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry got to end here today. It's hard to believe that this storys almost over huh. Well I hope you like it blah blah blah.<em>


	15. Chapter 15

**Murder in the Forest**

Gibbs walked out of the house, quickly followed by Ziva.

Abby let out a small gasp and ran up to them. "Gibbs, Ziva are you are you alright? I heard gunfire, and I wanted to come check on you. But I know you would be mad, I could have gotten hurt and I…are you alright?"

Gibbs smiled at her. "Were fine Abs." He nodded towards Ziva. "You won't believe who saved us."

Abby frowned and looked at Ziva. In her arms were blue spikey furred cat, with red ember eyes. "Vlad!" She smiled and walked over and took him Ziva's arms.

"That's a very smart cat." Ziva told her before heading back into the house. "I'll call Tony so he can pick are guy up. I'll watch are guy till he gets here."

Gibbs nodded in agreement.

"Oh Vlad you have no idea how much I missed you!" Abby told him. Vlad purred in her arms. "How on earth did you get here?" She asked.

Vlad looked up at her and gave her a knowing look.

"Come on Abs. I'm sure Toby will be very glad to see him tomorrow." Gibbs told her, he headed to the car following Ziva.

Abby gave Vlad a serious look. "You're not going to run off on me again are you?

Vlad let out a small mew and rubbed his head against her.

* * *

><p>Rainfire let the nice twoleg put him in the monster…or would it be his housefolk now? It didn't look as threatening from the inside. It definitely was comfortable, there was no blood or anything.<p>

His twoleg got in after him and strapped herself in. She continued to pet him as the car started.

Rainfire curled up next to her. He frowned when he spotted the forest nearby. Guilt filled him.

I'm sorry I couldn't be a better son…or brother. He said silently. I guess that life just wasn't for me. I'm sorry I just can't bring myself to even think about killing another living thing. Or living as a warrior after what happened to them.

His housefolk said something to him, but he wasn't sure what. He just let out a small purr in response.

This twoleg will take care of me, and I her. He told himself. I guess I can't call myself Rainfire anymore…what was it that twoleg called me? Vlad? Hm sounds good enough. From now on I'll be Vlad…the happy kittypet.

* * *

><p>"No! No it can't be true! That's impossible!" Tony shouted in anguish. "I thought Ziva was lying!"<p>

Ziva snickered beside him.

"Tony leave Vlad alone." Abby told him sternly. "He's a part of the family now."

"No he's a menace." He leaned down to get to the same height as the cat on the table. "Your planning something aren't you. I know you are."

Vlad's swished his tail back and forth; he made a small warning growl.

"Not so big and tough are you now kitty." Tony smirked.

Vlad batted at his head with his paw, and let out a small hiss.

Ziva let out a small lough. "Look at that he's copping Gibbs now. So Abbs you taking him home with you?"

"Yep." She smiled. "He's going to love it."

"Ya well at least you don't have to worry about getting a good security system." Tony commented, backing away from the cat.

* * *

><p>(Later that night)<p>

Vlad walked through the misty field. It was all so perfect. He looked nervously from side to side. He wasn't sure what to think.

"Hello Rainfire."

Vlad turned around in surprise. In front of him was Rosepaw, her fur was glittering from what looked like little stars. "Rosepaw?" He gasped.

"Hello brother, I see you are doing well." She purred.

His ears went flat against his head in shame. "I failed you…I'm so sorry."

Rosepaw shook her head. "No it isn't…I learned a lot here in Starclan. Everything that happened want as it was suppose too. I should have seen what Foxpaw was becoming but I didn't, I should have seen the path he was traveling."

Vlad frowned. "Path he was traveling?"

She shook her head. "I'm afraid I can't tell you. I just wanted to know Starclan respects your choice, and we'll explain it to mom and the others."

Vlad nodded. "Thank you Rosepaw."

"I will be watching." She told him. "Take care of yourself brother."

* * *

><p><em>Alright really crummy way to end a story I know. Either way I hope you liked the story. It could have been a lot better, but for the first Warriors X NCIS I think it did pretty good. Please review, and thanks for reading.<em>


End file.
